Late
by Ohsoup
Summary: It was the last time he would ever be late. For him, at least. CRACKISH! [Itakaka][yaoi]


I don't own Naruto!

That aside, here's some crack Itakaka!

--------------

It was so tiring…and Itachi grew more and more annoyed by it. Every time he looked at the clock, it annoyed him.

_Why. The hell. Is he. SO LATE?!?!_ He hissed inwardly, growing more and more impatient with every little timely clicking of the clock brought to him.

He flicked a kunai absently between his fingers, murmuring darkly. His companion was supposed to arrive at around 6:00 p.m., sharp. It was now approaching eight. Not only that, but he'd arrived an entire other hour early, not knowing of the other's untimely-ness. The kunai, familiar weight and shape that it was, easily glided between three of his fingers. But perhaps the familiarity of it merely got to him, making him more and more agitated with every passing instant.

Just when he was at the very verge of insanity, the door slowly started to creak.

Immediately, the kunai lodged itself just beside a pair of fingers that had appeared.

"_YOU'RE LATE._"

"Come on, 'Tashi-chan! Don't be like that! I forgot where I was going in life…happens to everyone!"

"Don't you dare get the gall to insult me like I'm one of your students who knows no better. You made me wait too long. I told you very, very explicitly that you should arrive at exactly six. **Six**, Kakashi. _**SIX**_. Look at the clock and tell me how very late you are."

Kakashi winced slightly, fully entering the room and slowly drawing his one uncovered eye to the grandfather clock in the room.

"..Two hours late."

"Right. You know perfectly well that I do not posses enough time to wait for you to show up every day we decide to do this."

Kakashi nodded slowly. He knew the pains that his dear Itachi had to go through to make sure they weren't found. And knowing that they had to keep quiet about their relationship to this point was painful.

But it only stood to reason. Itachi is a criminal of the highest caliber. And one from Kakashi's Konoha, at that. By all means, Kakashi should have killed him by now. Or, he was supposed to. But his heart got in the way every time. Even if it didn't, he knew his skill wasn't anywhere near Itachi's level. He'd die first, most certainly.

And why in the world would he even try to, when one of the most dangerous, most lethal, most beautiful creatures ever conceived…

Loved him?

Yes. Love. It had been exactly six months ago today (Their half-year anniversary, for which today's special meeting was arranged) that Itachi had appeared to him on that beautiful red moon. Kakashi looked back on it with the smallest bit of shame, for there was no reignited feeling in the first few minutes of that contact. He could have killed him then. But he didn't.

_The moon looked ominous to Kakashi. Maybe that was because it brought back times far earlier, times best forgotten now that the beautiful, silky-haired figure was supposed to be out of his life. Or maybe it was just the view from inside his small apartment, but he started to concentrate on Itachi more now that he'd been brought to the surface of his mind._

_A deadly weapon. That's what he was now. That's what he would have to be from now on in Kakashi's mind if he ever hoped to make Sasuke turn away from his path of vengeance._

_But that was only a fond wish. He could not, as much as he wanted to, kill the magnificent youth from his consciousness. It was impossible. The emotion of love his name had once carried was gone, but still, he couldn't bring himself to erase Itachi as a human._

_And, strangely, almost as if thinking about him could summon him, a soft tap sounded at his open window._

"_Kakashi."_

_The sound of his own name uttered through such perfect lips made him want to shudder, but he shoved it aside._

"_What are you doing here, Itachi?" He asked calmly, knowing it would do no good to lose his temper here._

_The Uchiha flew from the window, the contrast of black and red and his pale skin against the moonlight creating pure beauty as he came to land beside Kakashi. He drew himself up to Kakashi's ear, making sure to mock him slightly with his tone as he speaks._

"_Me? I'm only here because you are."_

_A startled noise escapes Kakashi, but he manages to throw the Uchiha off of him._

"_What do you mean?" It's a stupid question, really. Itachi could only want one thing to have traveled under such dangerous circumstances to see him._

_Minutes pass. Kakashi is unable to move to fight Itachi. Rather, he only stands there and patiently waits for a reply._

"_I want you." The smaller says simply._

_And that was where the sparks were created. Ever after, Kakashi still remained his._

The copy-nin smiled at the recollection. It was good, in a way, that he didn't do what any normal ninja would have done just that once. Itachi seemed impatient again, though, so Kakashi walks over to his loved one and gently helps him from his seat.

Immediately arms are flung around his waist, almost asking for some kind of speech to be used between them.

"You...forgive me, right?" He whispers softly. The other looks up at him with his now fully black eyes and nods. "Good."

Itachi makes an expression akin to a smile. The silver-haired man enjoys this while it lasts, since he's very sure all smiles have left Itachi's face. However, a very placid, almost relaxed look soon takes that face over as he brings a hand to cup a round, lined cheek(not the lower ones, they don' got lines XP) and pulls the smaller one into a kiss. Itachi makes the barest purr into it as it grows in need. They share a few heated moments before the need for air pulls them apart.

The smaller rests his head on Kakashi's chest, breathing only increased marginally. Kakashi wants to laugh, almost. He knows even Itachi would need more air than that. He also knows the Uchiha in Itachi will not let him appear weak, even when gasping for lost breath. And that makes him very nearly mirthful.

"...We can't go out as I'd planned..." Itachi murmurs, in a way that sounds almost sleepy, bored.

"Yeah. I know."

"We can't even stay here and do anything. Time won't allow that."

"Yeah."

Itachi seems repulsed with himself. "I should have made this earlier...then it wouldn't have mattered."

" 'Tachi-chan...you know we can't edit the past better than I do. It was my mistake, anyway."

Itachi sighs, knowing no matter what is said it won't change the inevitable departure. When he speaks, though, it is regretfully. "Alright. Keep the blame. I can forgive you, at least. But we should start leaving soon..."

Kakashi nods. He kisses Itachi once more, regretfully, before Itachi releases his hold on him.

Before Itachi moves to leave, Kakashi manages to get the last words.

"I love you."

Itachi casts a glance backwards. A very small glint of joy seeps into his eyes before the door closes.

Kakashi smiles and looks around. His eyes searched the room, hoping to see…something. Anything that Itachi may have left him. His search was not in vain.

In the middle of the grandfather clock, a small note was pinned with a shuriken. He walked over to it and read the message:

"_Kakashi,_

_If you've found this, chances are it's getting really late. Thanks for at least getting here._

_I tried my best to get a nice, romantic setting for us to be in. Obviously, I couldn't get the usual places for that sort of thing (you know, public and all), but I believe what I brought was sufficient._

_I hope your evening was enjoyable. I know mine's was. Every time I get to see you at all, I'm happy._

_I'm guessing you're hungry. There's some food stored away in the sliver tray on the table. There's enough food for four, so you can bring it back to your students as an excuse for being away._

_Happy half year, 'Kashi-koi._

_Itachi"_

Kakashi smiled. He felt the undercurrent of affection in the letter, and sighed. He picked up the food and left, deliberately slowly so that it wouldn't feel like a waste to have gone here.

After that incident, he was never late again.

Not for Itachi, at least.


End file.
